Me And You And You And Me
by notwhatyouwantbutwhatyouneed
Summary: During a battle with a shadow demon, Kagome is bitten and changed to a demon. Why? And what type of demon does she change into? Now, she must learn how to use this new body, a body she never wanted. And she must do this while searching for the jewel too.
1. Chapter 1

I could hear a shrill scream through the over powering buzz in my ears. It sounded as if the owner of the scream was in pain, and it was at that moment that I realized it was me. Something was happening. I remember the flash of pain on my neck before my body erupted into flames. I remember the feeling of rocks and branches digging into my skin as I thrashed about. I remember when ice cold hands grabbed my arms, the sound of people talking faded into a buzz and those overly cold hands disappeared to the numbness of my skin.

My senses slowly began returning. The harsh ground, the comforting breeze, the rich scent of the grass, the sound of people talking, and the taste of raw meat. my eyes snapped open, black dots dancing in my vision as I looked around. Everything looked so…odd. As if everything had lost some of its vibrancy, everything looked so dull. Though, the longer I looked, the sharper things came into focus. I started becoming frightened when I could pick out every single crack and crevice of the tree across the clearing from me in the dark.

I tried standing, only to flop back onto the ground. I yelped in surprise, only to do so again when I heard myself. I sounded like a pup. I quickly looked down to my hands, nearly fainting when I saw them. My hands, which were now small and dainty little paws, were covered in brilliant white fur. My eyes widened as I looked up again. I recognized Sango, whom had a worried expression on her face, walked to me.

I whimpered as I smelled her scent. Overpowering body odor and the stench of worry and guilt. I didn't even know feelings could have a scent. I whimpered and scooted back slightly, my legs still not obeying me enough to walk. Sango immediately stopped and looked at me with a look of sadness. I gagged slightly as the scent of her sadness combined with the rest of her scent.

She looked behind her before looking back at me as she kneeled. I cowered slightly, still confused as to what was going on. I watched as Kirara and Shippo came forth. Kirara settled beside me, her fur rubbing gently against my own. I relaxed slightly, relaxing even more as Sango began scooting away from me. Shippo sat in front of me before speaking in yips and growls, which I strangely understood.

"_Momma, do you understand?" _I nodded before answering, which came to me easily.

"_Yes. What's going on, what's happening to me?"_

"_Please calm down Momma. I'm going to help you into your human form."_

"_H-human form?…Shippo, honey, what's going on?"_

"_Momma, I'll tell you, but will you do as I say first?" _I hesitated only a moment before nodding. After all, I trusted my son. _"Ok, close your eyes and think about being you again. That's how my daddy explained it to me when I was younger." _I nodded, once more, before I did as I was told.

Pain once more erupted through my body and I faintly felt as I collapsed to the ground, body convulsing in pain. Though, through my pain I could tell that the pain before this had been much worse. I opened my eyes as only small shivers rushed up and down my spine. Sweat was gathered at my brow and I was panting heavily. This was to much pain for one day.

As I sat up and looked around through half lidded eyes, I realized that everything was in even sharper focus than before. Looking down to my hands, my idea of what was happening was now confirmed, though I still weakly denied it in my mind.

My hands were pale, no longer a sun-kissed tan. They were thinner than before, more elegant looking. And tipping each finger was a sharp, deadly claw. They were perfect, and they were pure white like bone. Turning my hands over, there was an Egyptian eye of Ra on each palm. I choked out a sob as I looked back at the claws on my hands, glinting the sun off of them, mocking me. I looked back down to Shippo, who was looking at me happily, though with a hint of sadness.

"_Momma, are you okay?" _I looked down at him sadly before shaking my head no. He looked confused for a moment before sighing and nodding, turning back to our group, whom all wore confused expressions. I also looked to them, a clawed hand moving to gently stroke Kirara. She purred happily and leaned into my hand.

"Shippo, how is she? Will she be alright?" I was angry as Miroku spoke, as if I were not here. I growled slightly. My free hand flew to my neck after I had done so, surprised at the menace from the noise. I looked to my friends, who were looking at me with a myriad of emotions. I decided to speak up, it was time I got some answers.

A horrid, awful noise, something between a screech and a growl. It hurt my throat and my ears burned from the too loud noise. My friends covered their ears and Kirara shrunk away from me, the scent of displeasure rolling off her in waves. I began couching as Shippo ran to me.

"Momma, please, don't try to talk like them. _Talk like this." _I nodded slightly, tears lightly dripping from my tightly closed eyes form the pain of trying to talk. I opened them slowly before looking at him.

"_Shippo, please, tell me what is happening." _He nodded once more, grabbing my chin as I looked into the glaring eyes of Inuyasha. I focused back down on him, even as I heard the rustling of clothes and Inuyasha's scent slowly began weakening, growing farther away from our clearing.

"_I'll tell you Momma, just promise me you'll do as I tell you." _I looked at him once more, really looked at him. It had been four years since I first came to the feudal era, three years and nine months since I first met and adopted Shippo. He had grown tall, reaching just under my breasts when we stood side by side. His bright red hair was always in it's customary ponytail, though it had grown much longer. His eyes were more intelligent and mischievous. But he was still my son.

I sighed and looked back down to my hands in my lap. The claws were still glinting at me, almost telling me to discover the mysteries of my new body. The pale skin gently cradled the harsh black eyes on my palm. I clenched my fists as I looked back into the face of my son.

"_I promise."_ He smiled happily as he hugged me gently.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Ok, this is my second story. And until one of my two stories are finished, I will only be writing these two. I may do the odd oneshot, but I only plan to work on these two.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. And in case any of you couldn't figure this out on your own, this is in the point of view from Kagome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**


	2. Chapter 2

I watched silently from the trees as my brothers group battled the demon. I was half tempted to go and finish the demon, I was originally chasing it. But it was a good time to observe the group and see how much they have grown, I must always keep their skills in check. My gaze quickly snapped to the little miko as a burst of power came from her.

A faint pink aura was around her, not visible to the human or half demon eye, as she prepared to shoot an arrow at the demon. I could smell the demons fear as it watched her from the corner of it's eye. The vile shadow demon broke from the close combat fight it was holding with my half brother to shoot to the little miko.

Again, I was tempted to go down there and end the demons life. But it was to late, I watched as it sank it's yellowed teeth into her soft tanned skin. I growled slightly, no one from the clearing would hear. This was an unfortunate turn of events. The miko's powers would most likely be the turning factor in the final battle with Naraku. And as much as I hate help, I couldn't deny that this battle would be nearly impossible now without her.

I turned away, preparing to leave as the demon pumped it's toxic poison into her body, when Tensaiga pulsed. I looked down to the seemingly innocent sword as it pulsed once more, as if telling me to go down there. I narrowed my eyes, once more the feelings of resentment were aimed to the sword my foolish father gave me.

I turned to look at the miko as she lay on the ground, her friends killed off the demon. She should be dead, but there she was, breathing gently as if nothing was wrong. But I knew differently. Sweat was gathering rapidly on her furrowed brow as her gentle breathing became pants. Her skin was darkening to black, spreading along her veins to the rest of her body. The disgusting blackish purple venom was dripping languidly from her neck, her veins not having enough space for all the venom pumped into her.

Her friends quickly ran to her, the demon slayer in the lead. She fell to her side and began yelling, her arms gripping the little miko's arms with a bruising grip. I sighed and resumed my earlier position as Tensaiga pulsed once more.

I was nearly asleep when the piercing scream of the miko ripped through the evening air. I looked down quickly, her friends once more growing worried and surrounding her, talking. The little miko's skin was no longer black, instead now it was pale, paler than my own skin. Her skin was tighter, her body taller. Her thin elegant arms were wrapped protectively around her head as her aura pulsed, sending the people around her flying away.

I was curious now, wondering what was happening to the little miko. Her screams grew tenfold, the hair not trapped under writhing body began whipping fiercely as a wind picked up around her. How odd, almost as if she were changing like a demon…

My eyes widened and I stood as a flash of light flashed through the clearing, blinding us all temporarily. I covered my face with a silk covered arm and waited. When the light stopped shining through my clothing, I slowly pulled my arm away, nearly gasping at the scene in front of me.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Ok, thank you everyone for reading and the people who reviewed! I would just like everyone to vote on the poll on my profile, I really need someone to do so. After I get an idea of what people want, I'll do the next chapter.**

**I know this chapter is short, but I had to get him in here, and it's good for my plans for the story.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since the battle with the shadow demon. I had had no direct communication with the others, I was forced to speak through Shippo. The others often grew disgusted with me, throwing sneers behind my back when they thought I wasn't looking. My new instincts, instincts of a fox, often made them sick.

Even Inuyasha seemed to not understand me, his human emotions and morals in his way. He saw me as a wild animal. Which, in essence, I was. I couldn't speak as a human, my new vocal chords not wanting to speak as a human, only as a demon. I no longer enjoyed human foods. And I could hardly stand to be around my friends, their scents sickened me.

But Shippo and Kirara seemed to understand me. Shippo was a fox demon, he knew almost exactly what I was going through, or at the very least knew how to deal with it. Kirara seemed to understand how to comfort me, she knew how to hunt and taught me her ways, ways of the fire cat demons.

I was more comfortable in my animal form, which was obviously a fox. After sifting through my hideous yellow bag, Shippo had found an old mirror. I had observed myself in both human and animal form.

As a fox, I had soft pure black fur that was slightly long, only a few inches though. My paws were pure white though, stretching all the way up my legs and covering my underbelly with the beautiful and pure color of white. My tail was tipped in white, as were my pointy ears. My eyes, which were normally brown, were now a stormy blue grey. They were so intense, even as a reflection, that it frightened me.

As a human, my hair was still it's customary shiny black. Though, it now held a bluish shine to it, almost glowing in the light from the sun or moon. It was still wavy, and my bangs were just as wild, but my hair was longer. Instead of reaching my waist, it now reached below my rear, resting just above my knees. My skin was pale and stretched smoothly and tightly over my body. I was taller now, though only by a few inches. My breasts and hips had also grown, which Shippo said was because it would be easier to give birth. My waist was small, as were my arms, legs, and neck, though I was packed full of muscle. Probably due to my body wishing to start strong.

It was all so odd, so frustrating. I knew, from what Shippo was telling me, that I should have died when the demon bit me. I was pumped with so much poison that it was overflowing onto my skin. The poison turned my veins and skin black, my iris's and pupil had become glossy, white. The poison had destroyed half of my muscles, ate away my bones. I should be dead, but I'm not.

I sighed and shook my head as I walked silently from camp, dropping the sheet from my body so that I could transform. I took off quickly as soon as all four paws touched ground. My transformations no longer brought me pain, only slight discomfort.

I cleared my thoughts as I ran, not wanting to see the looks they threw me, or the fact that my life in my original time was destroyed. Finally, I stopped, standing in a bush that allowed me to see a young little rabbit carefully eating some grass at the bottom of a large tree, it's nose and ears constantly twitching. I crouched and slowed my breathing, my heartbeat calm.

Everything faded to nothing as I focused on the little rabbit, unaware that it was soon going to die. Completely innocent, done nothing wrong, yet it had to die. It was so sad. But now was not the time to think, now was the time to hunt, the time to continue surviving, time to be who I now am. My focus once more centered on the rabbit. My muscles tensed, and with a last moment of mental preparation, I leaped.

My body quickly came to a stop, slamming into a hard surface. I noticed, from the corner of my eye, the rabbit run away. I was angry, though it felt as if it were someone else's anger, as if I were simply in someone else's body. I shook my head slightly as I looked up at the one who stopped me.

It was a large white dog, larger than any normal dog, most likely reaching as tall as Shippo if they stood next to each other. It's fur was long and white, wavy and silky. It' eyes were bright crimson, reminding me of molten blood, an odd thought indeed. It had no markings, yet it still reminded me of Sesshomaru. And I was frightened. This was the first being I had run into-not including the small critters I hunted and killed-and it was a demon. And going off scent, it was a male.

He watched me silently as I quickly moved away, ears tight against my head as I bared my teeth and snarled slightly. He did nothing but sit, watching me. His scent held no emotions, only the smell of sharp spices, almost like cinnamon. It was dizzying, but that couldn't cloud my instinct to run.

I continued snarling as I backed away, not noticing the tree directly behind me. I yelped slightly and turned to face the tree, angry that it had stopped my retreat, before turning back around to watch the demon. I yelped before snarling more, hair raised, as he stood and began walking slowly forward. He paused a moment, almost confused, before he continued approaching. I pressed myself farther into the tree and continued to bare my teeth and snarl, already knowing that it would do nothing.

He came to a stop directly in front of me, close enough to feel his breath on the tip of my nose as I looked up at him. He didn't seem to care as I continued warning him to get away. Finally, not able to take it, I lunged forward and latched my teeth onto his leg. I bit hard, drawing as much blood as possible, shaking my head just to be sure. I was pulling back when I felt teeth biting into the flesh of my neck.

I instantly withdrew, yelping and whimpering. I tried pulling away, really, I did. But he held on and stood, my neck still in his grasp. I was left dangling as he began slowly trotting away. I curled my legs into myself and pulled my tail up to wrap around me, hoping this would somehow protect me.

I knew by this point that there was no way of escape and that I was better off not angering him. I was left to quietly whimper as he continued moving swiftly through the trees, clearly knowing where he was going. Yet, all I could think about was if Shippo was going to be okay by himself. For surely I was about to die, there was no other reason for a dog demon to take a fox demon.

No reason at all.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: I know, it was odd and there was no dialogue, but this was mainly a filler chapter for what is to come. I had nothing better to do, so I decided to write this up. I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you guys like what Kagome looks like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**


	4. Chapter 4

The miko had fallen asleep by the time we reached our destination. After setting her down by the pile of clothes, I walked slightly away and transformed to my human form. I looked behind me for a moment at the sleeping fox miko-demon. She was curled tightly on top of my shirt, tail wrapped securely around her. I looked away and donned my pants before running from the cave, hair flowing behind me.

-(^.^)-

I returned later that day, as the sun was setting, deer slung over my shoulder. While it wasn't the only thing I had done that day, it was the only thing that required me to bring something back to the cave. She was still asleep when I returned, her form not once relaxing even as I was gone. _'Hmm, seems her instincts are good, they know she may still be in danger. Interesting.'_

I was interrupted from my thoughts as the small being slowly unraveled herself and stood, stretching on top of my clothes. I waited for what was to inevitably come. She was going to be frightened, scream, attack, and then attempt to run. That was how she usual worked, though she usually ran first before attacking. I turned completely to watch her.

-(^.^)-

I woke slowly - I was so warm and comfortable - but something was telling me to get up. So I did so in leisure, my back staying tense. The events of the night - or maybe it was day - before as I looked around the dimly lit cave. I stopped mid-stretch as my sight landed on the demon lord of the west, Lord Sesshomaru.

'_Crap! He's going to kill me! Awe man, I wasn't ready to die yet! Shit! Shit shit shit shit SHIT!' _I began panicking, my heart rate increasing and my breath coming out in short pants as I began to hyperventilate. It only got worse when he stood and walked to me.

I backed as far as I could into the wall of the damp cave as he came closer. My hair was standing on end and my teeth were bared and I had the strange urge and need to attack him. As strange as the feeling was - and the odd out of place urge in my normally peaceful nature - I believe that is what got me into this whole mess in the first place.

I was snapped from my musings as he crouched in front of me, proudly showing off his pale and strong chest. I could almost feel myself blushing as I looked at it, momentarily forgetting who this was. I only prayed that drool wasn't coming out of my mouth. I was, once more, snapped from my thoughts as he began to move and speak.

"Miko," He began, sitting down and crossing his legs. "tell me, how did you come to be a fox? And a demon at that." I hunched lower to the ground and my hair still raised, but I had stopped growling and baring my teeth early.

"_I don't know…we were in a fig-" _He waved his hand distractedly at me as he interrupted. I glared up at him, wishing he would just let me tell my story so that I could get out of here.

"I already know of this. I witnessed the battle and your changing. I want to know how you survived, miko."

"_I think it has something to do with the jewel, or maybe my miko powers saved me…I'm not sure…"_

"Hn." I waited for him to speak once more. We stayed in silence for what felt like hours, though it was probably only a few minutes. When it became clear that he was thinking and was not going to speak anytime soon, I slowly began leaving.

I slowly moved my limbs, inch by inch, away from the pondering silver haired demon. He was looking off to the side, to the entrance of the cave, as if he had forgotten I was here. I had just set my foot down when a hand snapped out and picked me up by the scruff of my neck. I struggled, snarled, yelped, and snapped, trying anything to get out of his grasp. He did nothing, simply waited for me to stop - which I eventually did.

"Miko, change to your humanoid form." I didn't move a muscle. I stayed, glaring defiantly into his eyes. "Are you aware of how to do so?" I immediately answered.

"_Of course I know how to! But why should I do as you say?" _I thought I had him there. He stayed quiet for a few moments, simply staring back into my eyes. Just as I was becoming uncomfortable, he answered.

-(^.^)-

The miko was certainly interesting. She did not bend to my will, nor was she shivering in fear like many others. She was not attempting to seduce me - nor had she ever shown any interest in me, only knowing that I was her enemy. She was loyal, and Rin loved her.

I could easily solve two problems with a simple solution. She would come to my home with me. There, I would train her in her demon abilities and teach her how to speak once more. Which, since she obviously still retained her miko abilities, would be an added bonus in the battle against Naraku. Also, she would play with Rin. Giving Rin a mother figure and teaching her the ways of humans.

I was snapped from my thoughts as I realized she was preparing to leave. I quickly lifted her by the scruff of her neck, suspending her in the air in front of me. She struggled and fought, not good enough to get away obviously, but it was amusing nonetheless. When she finally ceased her pointless movements, I spoke.

"Miko, change to your humanoid form." She didn't move, she just glared. I was once more amused by her defiance. "Are you aware of how to do so?" Her anger rose and her powers sparked against each other, fighting for the chance to hurt me.

"_Of course I know how to! But why should I listen to you?"_ I had stopped listening to her the moment she spoke. I couldn't help but stare into her eyes as I felt the wash of her power gliding against my own. It was oddly…arousing. I couldn't help the feeling of contentment to wash over me, dragging me away from my thoughts and the things going on around me.

But I finally shook myself free of the feelings. No matter how good they felt, I had to deal with the miko-demon first. I focused back in on her. She was beginning to become uncomfortable, something that oddly displeased me, before I answered her.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Alright! Here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER" I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Because, miko, you are now on my lands. And as such, under my rule. Now, change to your human form before I do it for you." I glared down at her as she lowly yipped something to low and quick that I didn't understand. I growled before speaking again. "Miko, I said-"

"_I know what you said. What I said was that I don't have any clothes and I don't want to be naked in front of you!" _I was tempted to roll my eyes, but I withheld. I looked back at her, ready to force her to change, when I realized she was serious.

I almost tilted my head curiously. Was she simply uncomfortable being naked in front of me or was she uncomfortable with the thought of being naked in front of a male. Had she honestly never been naked in front of one of the opposite sex? Well, that won't do, I needed her to be comfortable with me if she were to be staying with me at all times.

I turned from her, though I kept a tight hold of her, and reached for my top, which was slightly rumpled from her stretching. I turned back to her.

"Miko, you will wear this as you transform, is that understood?" She nodded quickly, happy to have covering. I set her down and laid the white material on top of her. I waited.

Her heart rate slowed down and the scent of her unease disappeared. Her powers - both yokai and miko - calmed and mixed together. A slight burst of light and a moment later, the miko sat before me in her human form, her hands holding my top around her tightly. She looked up at me nervously.

I knew what she looked like from afar, but I had not seen her eyes. They were an odd mix of blue and grey, almost as if the colors were fighting each. Like a…storm. Yes, a storm. Yet, although the colors seemed far to mixed up with each other, it seemed as if they were one as they stared at you, the black of her pupils the center of the storm. I was drawn in by her eyes and her powers, which seemed to be calling to me.

"_Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" _I snapped out of it and backed away slightly when I realized I had steadily been getting closer to her. I looked back into her eyes for only a moment before standing and walking back over to the fire and deer.

-(^.^)-

I watched as he walked away from me, back to the fire. Looking down to what he was so focused on, I realized it was meat. My mouth watered slightly. It smelled so good. What was it? I glanced down to the yellow obi hanging limply around my waist, thankful that he had left it with the shirt.

I slipped my arms quickly through the sleeves of the shirt and pulled the shirt tightly over me, making sure nothing would be revealed. After that, I tied the obi in a simple double knot, hoping that would be enough to hold it together and that Sesshomaru wouldn't be angry about it being overly wrinkled and not tied properly.

I looked up and quickly crawled across the cave floor to kneel beside Sesshomaru as he began pulling the meat apart into long, thick, bloody strands. I bit my bottom lip - jumping slightly at the sharp pang from my fangs - to withhold myself from the tempting meat.

This is one of those things that disgust my friends. I loved raw, bloody meat. something about it just made my taste buds come to life. I had felt bad when I realized Shippo had been forcing himself to eat my food - though he reassured me that he absolutely adored the sweets, just not the meats. I always had been curious as to why Kirara never ate anything with us but the sweets.

I was pushed from my thoughts as one of those amazingly tantalizing strands of meat was held in front of me. The clawed hand holding it ripping a piece off, setting the rest of the strand on the ground with the others. I looked form the pile back to the piece he still had in his hand. I reached forward to take the piece from his hand, which he was presenting to me.

I looked up to him, confused, when he pulled his hand away. He glared slightly before placing his hand with the meat back in front of me. Again, I reached for it only to have him once more pull away and glare. We repeated this process a few times before he finally growled and held his hand up in front of my mouth, a pointed look on his face.

I looked from his hand to his face repeatedly before the message slowly began to dawn on me. No, surely he didn't want me to _eat _from his hand! But the look in his eyes - that slight glint of something - told me that was exactly what he wanted. I was tempted to try reaching for it with my hand again, but I didn't. I didn't want to be hurt. I sighed, and with a last mental prep, leaned down to his hand.

-(^.^)-

I grew angry as I tried to get the miko to understand without words what I wanted. Why couldn't she just understand that I wanted her to eat from my hands? I growled slightly and held my hand up to her mouth and waited. The emotions on her face ranged from confusion to slight horror to acceptance.

As her tongue reached out of her mouth and tasted the meat, she licked me in the process. I was again overcome with the sensation that she was arousing. I shook myself from those thoughts, I would have time for that later. I focused back onto her.

Her hand was wrapped lightly around my wrist, as if to keep me in place, as her mouth ate the meat in my hand. Her other arm was supporting herself so as to not fall. Her body was bent, leaning towards me. Her legs were folded under her, my top barely reaching half way down her upper thighs.

My thoughts stopped at that and I frowned. I am her alpha now, meaning she was mine. I couldn't allow her to be improperly dressed, nor could I allow others to see her in such…revealing clothes. For as her alpha, I was the only one allowed to see her as such, unless I approved of another seeing her - which I wouldn't - or unless they were in my pack - which was only Rin.

I absently pulled another piece of meat from the pile and set it in my hand when she looked up at me with pleading eyes. It seemed she understood she would not eat unless I fed her, good. Not many demons do this any more, especially not royals such as myself. But I had always been curious as to what it would be like to have a pack like that of the old.

By feeding her from my hand, I was showing many things. I showed that I was alpha, I showed that I could provide for her, I also showed that I would not harm her. She would, in time, come to realize this, but for now, I would simply be content with her acceptance

I wondered if Rin would accept eating from my hand, even though she was not demon. She already accepted many of the customs of packs of the old, such as patting or petting her head. It showed that I was, once again, alpha and that she would be rewarded if she was good and followed my orders - it was also a sign of affection. She also slept with me, curling into my warmth at night as she slept away. This showed that I could protect her as an alpha.

There were many other customs, but most were instinctual, not easily expressed in words. I looked back down to the miko as she finished eating her fifth piece of meat. She sighed contentedly as she sat back, a lazy smile stretching on her face, allowing a fang to peek out. I reached forward and placed the hand that wasn't holding the meat on top of her head. She froze and looked up at me, probably terrified I would hurt her.

I sighed and began lightly stroking the top of her head, occasionally running my hand over her head, down her cheek and neck and resting on her shoulder before resuming my strokes on the top of her head. After a moment, she relaxed and closed her eyes, a content purr starting from her chest.

Not long after and she was laying down, her head only a few inches from my leg. I stopped my petting and toughed her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up to look at me, eyes wide and startled, though not frightened.

"_Miko," _I decided I might as well speak to her as an inu, it would make her feel more comfortable. Yet, she quickly cut me off before I could continued. My beast growled in my mind, tempted to teach her her place. But I stopped him, she was at being a demon, she did not realize she was treading on dangerous grounds. I settled for a glare.

"_I'm not a miko anymore, incase you forgot. And my name isn't miko, it's Kagome." _I paused as I considered her. She proved a valid point, as much as I hated to admit it. But I didn't want to call her Kagome, not yet. Kagome was something a modern demon called a member of his pack. But I wanted a pack of old, and they only called children, parents, or mates - or someone you wished to court - by name. I almost smirked as a name popped into mind.

"_Then I shall call you my fox."_ I was tempted to chuckle at the look on her face. She sputtered in anger before the words took form.

"_My name is Kagome! Why can't you just say my name? And who said I was yours?" _I sat back as she said a few curses under her breath before looking up at me. When I deemed that she had calmed, I spoke.

"_You see, my dear fox, that if I were to call you by name, it would mean that I saw you as my child, mother, or someone I wished to court."_

"_But, other demons call each other by name…"_

"_It is something that demons have been doing for a while now, seeing the packs of old as to hard to maintain due to the fact that many were to prideful to be so submissive."_

"_Then why are you trying to have a pack of old if no one else has one?"_

"_Because, I've never felt the closeness that comes from one." _I watched as she snapped her mouth shut, surprised at my honesty and willingness to answer her questions. She had never seen this side of me, most hadn't. Only my mother and Rin. But my mother had abandoned me long ago, leaving me with only Rin. But now I also had her, this fox miko-demon.

"_And, you want me to be a part of your pack?"_ I nodded. _"Why?"_ I paused before I answered, not sure of the reason myself.

"_I'm not positive. But whatever the reason may be, I've chosen you, and now you have no choice. You may fight it at first, but you will come to accept it eventually. You are stuck with me for the rest of our very long lives, you have no escape from me, understood? You are now, from the moment I brought you with me, mine."_

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I hoped you all enjoyed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**


End file.
